


Entropy

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had only wanted to pay back some of Captain Levi's kindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entropy

Eren can feel the plush of the cushions of the sofa dipping as he rises.

A little drool dampening the pillow that'd he'd rested his head against, the wetness is cold on his cheek, the edge of his mouth as he wipes it away, slowly. Foggily, steadily coming to.

He's sitting up, so the blanket that'd been placed over him as he slept spills down about his waist, over his lap.

There's a little light from the dimming lantern on the desk... given he can see at all and it is not his bed he is in, nor was there the heaviness of chain and shackle upon his wrist when he had lifted up his hand. Eren realises this is not the dungeon. Rather-

This is an office.

Eren remembers as he wakes.

He'd been helping the Captain with paperwork. It'd been a lot of work. Eren remembers he'd gotten tired as the day went on, already worn out from the cleaning earlier in the morning and some training activities round noon. He'd been hoping the paperwork would be a chance to relax a little as evening settled in but there was too much of it. And Captain Levi's mood always sours to worse when they had to deal with any paper pushing. The Captain who'd been awake even before him was surely tired as well if not more so. And after Eren's yawning had gotten the better of him, he'd ordered Eren to make some tea.

Eren recalls the Captain had been annoyed with him when he'd brought just the one cup for him, scolding him that if he wasn't going to make a cup for himself, then he should just go to bed already. Captain Levi had then ordered him to sleep on the sofa... not willing to take a break from work to even put him down in the dungeon. Eren remembers he'd sat down hesitantly. Only lying down when Levi ordered him to do so, voice stern. Eren had thanked Captain Levi, and had said he'd only sleep for a little bit... just a quick nap... and then he would come assist him again... but that must have been hours ago. With how dark the room is and the chill that's in the air. The oil in the lantern not set as such (though Eren is aware Levi is rather sensitive to bright light) but running low.

Eren lightly grips the blanket over his thighs, looking at it. He'd not had a blanket when he'd fallen asleep. Probably... despite that Eren had told Levi to wake him if he needed him, Captain Levi had placed this blanket over him instead. So used to tucking him in in the dungeon... Eren is both touched but also disappointed, that the Captain didn't need his help and so had not sought to wake him even after all this time.

Eren turns to look over the top of the sofa to Levi's desk and sees why.

Eren shivers as his socked feet touch the cold floor (he'd taken his boots off before lying down, hastily), the rug beneath the sofa helping little and the wood past it even more frigid. As he stands, walks. Not bothering to put his boots on just yet, to keep his steps quiet.

Carrying the blanket with him, still warm from the many hours he slept. Eren approaches Levi's desk. Stopping next to his seat.

Captain Levi is still sitting at his desk, determined to finish all the work as quickly as possible, he'd worked until he possibly could not anymore. Slumped over his desk, face turned away from Eren, lying over the papers he'd been reading. The quill in his hand slacked and the ink long dried on the tip. Looking from the back of Levi's head to how his back steadily rises and gradually falls with each breath. Eren can tell that the Captain has fallen asleep at his desk. What looks to be one of many other times before.

Eren figures if Captain Levi could not rely on his help when he'd been awake, then at the very least, he can rely on him as he sleeps. So just as Levi had covered Eren in a blanket as he slept, Eren does the same to Levi. Carefully positioning the blanket up before the back of the chair, letting it all over and up across Levi's back.

Of course, Eren thinks it'd be better for Captain Levi to sleep on a bed than be crouched like this. It will surely not be pleasant in the morning. But Eren also would rather not wake Levi, knowing the Captain will notice he'd not finished his work, and would most certainly, relentlessly go at it again until it is finished should Eren wake him. Rathering to do it all at once and get it over with. Such tenaciousness and stubbornness Eren admits usually he is the one guilty of. There was that, but also because Captain Levi is like that, he typically tells Commander Erwin who he must submit most of the work to first, that he'd get it done and 'pissed off to Erwin's way' the morning next from when it'd been assigned.

Eren pulls up the blanket, sure that it covers the back of Levi's neck. He frets as he wonders if it's not too short on the other side. Curious as well, Eren stills his breath, and using 'making sure the blanket is adequately covering the Captain' as an excuse- Eren steps over to the other side of the chair. He is only leaning forward, this close because the lamp is so dim and he cannot see well. If the blanket he's pulling up near Levi's chin is better this way. Or so he says to himself as he looks.

Since Captain Levi must unlock him, unchain him, and wake him from the dungeon. It's with certainty that Levi has seen him sleep. On the other hand, Eren has never seen the Captain sleep. He's a little embarrassed, that he wants to see it so badly. And so he cannot help himself, to take a peek, quickly.

Eren had not had any expectations, only the desire.

Captain Levi's face as he sleeps, isn't very peaceful. While he isn't scowling, his face is the sort of serious and cool that Eren expects of him. Is this how the Captain typically looks as he sleeps? Or because of the task before, the position, the temperature of the room, that is causing such a stoic sleep?

Eren worries if the blanket is not enough, being one who hates to be cold at night, as he sleeps. He'd hoped his blanket would assist the Captain, bring him some comfort. Eren had just been using it so he had thought since the blanket is still warm, it was almost like... he himself would be warming up the Captain.

Eren draws back sharply on this thought.

An odd throbbing about his breast, burning. Like his face. Eren touches at a cheek to feel it is hot. Had he been able to see his reflection in the glass of the lantern he would have seen it to be red.

Why... did that idea make him so happy?

Eren holds a fist against his breast, hoping the odd pounding will subside. If it gets any worse would that mean he is ill? He recalls his dad had always checked his pulse, his breathing, when he thought he might have caught something.

When the beating seems to calm, Eren makes the mistake of taking another glance at Levi's sleeping face, wanting to know if this is how the Captain looks should he be sleeping in his bed. On thinking about something as intimate as the Captain in bed, not only does Eren's face feel flushed but so does the rest of him. Eren is confused by this turn of temperature, seemingly abrupt in the night.

Before he can calm himself a second time- he hears, sees Levi shift a little in his seat, still asleep. The blanket falling past his shoulders. Eren can't help the startled "Ah!" from passing his lips as he rushes to stop the rest of the blanket from falling. Leaning closer than he had before even, when he'd looked at Levi's face. To bring the blanket back up, trying to draw it a little closer to Levi so it won't fall again- Eren is startled when that is for not. The blanket falling anyway as Levi grabs at Eren's wrist.

Captain Levi awake, sitting up. Turning to him. Their faces so close, should either lean forward their noses would touch. Eren feels dizzy from this fact. Worried he might have upset the Captain from accidentally waking him, Eren is about to apologise-

But the words never make it past his lips.

Captain Levi closing that small gap between them to put his mouth over Eren's.

Eren's lips parting in surprise beneath Levi's, if he'd felt hot before it does not compare to this. It takes him a moment, but Eren realises what's in his mouth, pushing against his tongue, licking, is the Captain's... tongue...

Then, over his neck keeping him in place- is Levi's hand. His fingers possessively curled over it.

It is not until Eren is gasping for breath that Levi allows their mouths to part, spit connecting and snapping between them. Eren brings his fingers up to wipe away the saliva that's at the corner of his mouth.

Overwhelmed, Eren had been looking at the floor. His gaze shifting as Levi pulls him forward. Drawing him forth to sit in his lap. Levi has Eren straddle his hips as he grips Eren's. Eren looks down at the Captain as Levi looks up at him, very much awake. An expression on the Captain's face, that like his sleeping one seems familiar, but one Eren has never see before.

Eren feels as Levi strokes his cheek, cupping it.

Levi's breath is short as he looks over Eren's body, back up to his face.

"Cute. Eren, even in my dreams you're too damn cute."

And then Captain Levi is kissing him again, his hand in his hair, gripping it as his mouth locks hungrily over his. Eren unable to bring himself to not kiss the Captain back with how strongly Levi is coming onto him, but unable to keep up. Out of breath quickly once more, Eren finally is able to manage out an apology as had been his intention before. Levi groaning on hearing Eren beg that he won't be displeased with him. It'd been small and hushed, past Eren's pink and swollen lips. Levi kisses him more, more. His hands at Eren's hips as he directs Eren to move them, so Eren is grinding his ass against his lap. Eren unable to stop the pitched cries that leave his throat as he feels Levi press him against something large and hard at his crotch- _oh_ \- over and over. The Captain's breath is heavy as he forces Eren's soft weight across that spot more times than Eren can count. Eren enjoying the friction, warmly, strangely, not wanting the Captain to stop. But Levi does, as his hands at Eren's hips slide over them, back past the waistline of his trousers into them. Eren feels Levi's hands draw down over his ass. Groping it. Pushing it down onto his erection even harder, his fingers sinking in against Eren's fatty flesh there.

Eren startled, had come to grip Levi's shoulders as he'd tried to sit up, to evade Levi's roaming hands but the Captain scolds him on trying to escape and gropes his ass harder. His breath sharp when Eren squirms against him tearfully.

Eren blinks back a few tears before leaning towards Levi, eyes shut as he kisses him softly but fully over the lips before asking- if the Captain could please let him go?

Eren had hoped that would give incentive to Levi to perhaps listen to some of his requests, since the Captain seems to be fond of kissing... and Eren quite likes it too. But it has the opposite effect.

There's the crinkle of paper, the ink bottle dropping and rolling over the floor. Eren warning about the mess- as Levi picks him up and lays him atop of his desk. Levi bearing over him, his hands finally moved from Eren's ass back to his hips. Captain Levi is unbuckling Eren's belt, removing the clothes on his lower half except the socks. Letting them drop to the floor with some of the scattered, ripped and crinkled papers of a day's work. The mess it's causing alarming Eren more than the fact Levi had undressed him.

Eren swallows as he tries to understand what is going on. His back to the desk, his head near hanging over it. Eren jumps as Levi starts to push up his shirt so he can see more of him. Levi gropes at his breasts where Eren's heart is pounding deliriously. Eren crying out when Levi pinches or twists at his nipples too hard. Levi swallows as he slides his touch down over Eren's slender torso, his stomach and waist. Those hips he likes to grab. 

Just as Levi looks at whatever he likes, he also touches whatever he likes. Spreading Eren's legs farther the more he sees and feels. Eren is surprised when Levi breaks away for a moment to rummage in some of the drawers, opening them noisily, uncaring and not restraining his strength as much as he should. Eren watches as Levi gets...oil? For the lantern? Eren turns to look at the lantern, wondering if he should pass it to Levi when he hears the bottle of that oil drop to the floor as well. It knocking against the edge of the desk as it'd went down. Hit over by Levi whose hands are back at his ass, feeling it up, touching it then-

Levi's grip over one of his legs is too strong, Eren can't pull himself away as he feels Levi's slick fingers touch at his asshole, circling and rubbing across the top of it before pushing their way inside. It's uncomfortable, strained. Levi's fingers shouldn't be fitting inside him but they are as Levi draws them back and forth into him. Levi looking up Eren's body to his flushed face. Pleased that Eren is watching him, letting him.

"You're such a good boy Eren. So good. All for me."

As Levi pushes his fingers deeper inside him Eren feels himself start to move his hips, to help Levi get further. Closer. The moment Eren thinks that he moans. Scared at how loud and sudden it was, he clasps his hands over his mouth. Wondering how he could make such a sound. Especially obscene in the silent and dark of the night.

Levi leans over him to pull at a wrist.

"It's fine Eren. Be as loud as you want. I want to hear you as I make you scream."

Eren allows Levi to pull his arm, drawing his hand away from his mouth. Eren's fingers of his other hand merely curling at his chin as he thinks over Levi's words apprehensively. Still confused. Levi watches Eren's reaction as he unbuckles his belt, unbuttons his trousers. Eren's questioning gaze moving to see an answer he'd already figured out to an earlier question.

Captain Levi looks larger than what Eren had felt before. Levi growing harder and bigger as he became more aroused the more he got to tease Eren. Eren watches as Levi settles between his spread legs. His hand around his cock as he positions it at Eren's hole. Eren still not comprehending until Levi begins to push his cock inside him. Eren's "Ah!" loud and the cries that follow it even louder once Levi gets it all inside him and starts to move. Pushing it in and out, his hands on Eren's hips. Eren realises that Captain Levi is... that if he has Captain Levi inside him like this... then-

Levi is above him, drawing closer to him, embracing him the more of him Eren is able to accept inside him. Levi is too big, and he'd been too quick to bring himself in to the hilt that Eren is shaking all over. Clinging onto Levi as Levi holds him. Eren kissing him, wanting something to feel good. Feeling good all over when Captain Levi moans his name, repeating it over and over like it's all his, like it's something he has to protect, like nothing else gives him more pleasure than this. Even if the Captain moving in and out of him like this isn't comfortable. Seeing Levi's expression strained as he marvels how tight it is inside Eren how _warm_ , makes Eren extremely happy.

On seeing Eren's smiling face Levi can't help but kiss him. Moving farther inside Eren, a knee at the edge of the desk. The slight momentum such motion brings causes Eren's toes to curl inside his socks as Levi touches something inside him that causes his face to grow even hotter and his body likewise than it had when Eren had been thinking of warming Captain Levi with what had been his blanket. Reminded of that, Eren can't help but think that what they're doing... is exactly what he had wanted to actually do even if he didn't know how to do it.

Eren is panting as he starts to gyrate his hips harder, to fit his ass up against Levi's cock, wanting him to touch him more there, fill him more, Levi swallowed up and warmed by him, just him- Eren clings more strongly to Levi. Feeling the Captain's strong back beneath his hands. His fingers clutching into the emblem of the Wings of Freedom of Levi's jacket. The muscles of Levi's stomach through his shirt grinding against his belly, his erect cock. Eren clamps his thick thighs about Levi's hips. Crossing his ankles, a heel of his socked foot presses to the small of Levi's back, urging him forward. Levi not needing anymore encouragement as he fucks Eren across his desk. The desk creaking and straining against the floor as the wood supports their combined weight.

Levi's arms are around him, his mouth at Eren's neck, a score of lovebites on it already. Levi is nuzzling his nose to the side of it, up into Eren's hair. Levi inhaling deeply, greedily, Eren's scent as he buries himself inside him.

"The same. Even the way you smell is the same to the real deal."

Levi is kissing his ear, his cheek. Groaning in pleasure at how good it feels to be inside Eren even if it's only something he can dream. The way his skin feels, the way his mouth tastes, the sounds he makes, the way Eren's eyes are upon him. Is just like Eren. Pretty. Brilliant. All his.

Eren is moaning loudly as Levi pounds into him fervently. 

That spot Eren so likes being touched is, over and over. Eren presses his fingers lightly against Levi's cheek, noting his sweating brow, his clenched jaw. Eren liking the way Captain Levi feels above him, in him. Eren daring to do what he's not dared before. Catching Levi so many times looking at him, just him. Eren turns his gaze to look Levi in the eyes just as such. When Levi understands what Eren is doing-

"Captain!" Eren's fingers are in his hair as Levi looks back at him, their mouths hovering before the other's. Hearing, feeling, tasting each other's breath as Levi cums inside Eren. Their gazes locked all the while as Eren ruts himself against Levi. Bringing his ass up then down Levi's cock as Levi's semen drenches his insides and fills him, so he can drag his cock against the hard muscles of Levi's abs. Levi reaches down between them to press Eren against him, dragging him across before curling his hand around Eren's cock, Levi pumps him dry.

As they both catch their breath, Levi surveying Eren's body. Covered in his own climax and then filled with Levi's, Eren looks over his Captain's face. Elated, what Eren had been unable to fathom from Levi's searching, probing gaze before is plainly seen- making Eren's heart beat more wildly. Concerned his heart will escape his chest or it will be heard as deafening as it is to him to the Captain, Eren covers his hands over the spot trying to hush it.

"Are you alright, Eren?"

Levi is stroking his face. Eren opens his eyes, having closed them tightly as if a lack of sight will also encourage a lack of sound.

"Yes, sir. But, would you not like to go to your bed soon?"

Eren had slept much longer than Captain Levi and after what they'd done... surely, he'd want to sleep soon. Eren would like to have a nap himself. His eyelashes fluttering as Captain Levi leans forward to kiss at his brow. Pleased by what he takes as Eren being forward.

"Yeah. But let's clean up first."

With those words Eren feels a sense of normalcy has fallen back in place. Levi is reluctant to part from him, staring at Eren's frowning mouth, his flinching ass as Levi pulls out. His flaccid cock dripping, slick from Eren's wet hole. Levi's cum sticking and covering every inch of it. Smeared over his thighs along with Eren's cum over his belly. After Levi has wiped himself down and done back up his trousers. Eren swallows as he rises painfully from the desk. Taking the hand Levi offers him to help him down from it, Eren is back on his feet. He doesn't want to walk to the dungeon without putting the rest of his clothes back on, but it seems such a chore when they have to clean. Eren puts it off as he begins, crouching, bending over to collect some of the papers on the floor. Figuring Captain Levi will handle the other side.

He's mistaken as he feels Levi's hand on a cheek of his ass, squeezing it. It bare since his shirt rides atop it given its size and Eren had not bother to pull some of his shirt down like he usually tries.

"Hey Eren, what are you doing? Trying to seduce me are you? Already ready for me to give it to you some more?"

Eren rises shakily, sore and tired, but once again confused.

"Captain Levi... did you not say we need to clean up?"

Levi still has that hand on Eren's ass, squeezing it longer as he grabs Eren's chin and kisses him.

"Stupid. I meant us."

\--

The rest of Eren's clothes are off but this time so is the Captain's as he has them share a bath.

Eren's fingers on the white porcelain edge of the tub, gripping it as he stood on his knees in the hot water. To bring his ass up and push it out so Captain Levi could put his fingers back inside him, trying to clean as much of him as he can. Eren not helping entirely. Eren confesses. Puzzled and vexed as to why he's upset to see Levi's semen be taken out from him. Making do with the Captain's fingers, he'd been unable to stop himself from grinding his ass against them. Wanting them to reach that spot inside him he only wants Levi to go to. It's not long before they're replaced with what Eren had really been wanting. What part of Levi's he prefers to go there. The bathroom a mess as well after Levi mounts him from behind and fucks him in the bath.

Eren exhausted when they're out of the bath. Levi barely out of him. Levi unable to keep his hands off of him. Eren allows Levi to towel him dry. Both competing to kiss the other when they take turns toweling the other's hair. The towel in the way at times but when it is not, their lips connect. They make out against the bathroom wall for quite some time before finally making it into Levi's bed.

Eren asking if it's alright for him to be here and Levi kissing him quiet. Levi's whole bed is sheer white. The pillows, the sheets, the thick fluffy duvet that Levi draws over them. Warm and comfortable. Like Levi's arms around him, Eren can't help but think he never wants to leave this place and morning need not come. Snuggling against Levi, feeling he'll fall back into slumber soon, Eren shares this sentiment. Levi rolls atop of Eren and enters him as he falls asleep, cumming inside him right before Eren finally does.

Morning coming eventually, inevitably.

The newly risen sun bright through a crack in the curtains. 

Eren is surprised to find he's woke before Levi.

Still in the Captain's arms as Levi will not let him go. 

Eren gets to see Levi's sleeping face. The one he'd wondered about.

On seeing it so close to his face, against a pillow and beneath the morning light, Eren cannot help but smile at it. Thinking it is a much better rested face than the one he'd seen at the desk. Relaxed. Peaceful. Eren reaches forward to stroke Levi's cheek as the Captain had to his many times the night before. Levi leaning in for a kiss as he stirs, waking, pulling Eren closest to him.

When their lips part.

Levi murmurs aloud. Still not yet fully awake.

"The dream... I'm still dreaming?"

Eren curls some of his fingers against his lips, already a shade darker of the pink they typically are from Levi's mouth and teeth.

Laughing lightly, Eren asks as he rolls atop of Levi, feeling Levi's cock hard and pressing to his thigh- "Are you sir? Please rest assured, I will not pinch you to see if you are awake, rather-"

It's a little difficult to do it on his own but after drawing Levi's hands to his hips as he sits up, Eren is able to sit on Levi's cock and slide it inside him. Eren whimpers as he fits it in, moaning once Levi pushes his hips up into his ass. Levi's breath heavy as Eren rides him. The mattress of his bed dipping, the frame making a faint creaking like the wood of the desk the other night had as his cock is swallowed up by Eren's tight hole, his soft ass. 

Eren's hands move from Levi's over his hips to Levi's chest, gliding his touch over it to cup Levi's face. Eren bends over to kiss him. Eren not cumming until Levi is fully inside him. Levi cumming as their lips part and Eren draws back to allow their eyes to meet.

Eren rolls back beside Levi eventually, positively beaming as Levi holds him as closely as they'd slept and strokes his hair. Telling him how cute he is, how good he is, how he's all Levi's and nobody else's and so-

Eren can't contain himself, having figured out what he'd been feeling- happily, Eren tells Levi- "Captain Levi! I love you!"

Levi's hand is at the back of Eren's neck. Their faces right before the other's, any closer their noses will touch, their lips will touch.

"I love you too, Eren."

Almost, barely, Eren thought he saw a smile but it is gone and after its shadow is only the frown he knows. Levi's face as he knows it. Cool. Stern. Tired.

Levi is looking at Eren's face for some time before he speaks again.

"If I don't wake from this dream. The real you will be lonely won't he?"

Then continuing as if Eren cannot answer that.

"...or I just like to think that."

Eren is frowning.

Abruptly he rises up in Levi's arms to hover over him.

"I'm very sorry sir. But it seems I must go back on my word."

And then Eren pinches Levi on the cheek. Hard.

Levi swearing, his eyes widening a tad, enough to convey his surprise.

More swearing.

"Fuck."

Eren looks down at him, half resting on his chest.

"Captain Levi. Since I am the real me I can tell you, were this to be a dream you do not wake from. I would be very lonely waiting for you. As I'm sure, if I were to be dreaming... Captain too would be..."

Eren trails off a little embarrassed, but Levi understands what Eren had meant though he is annoyed he'd not heard it plainly. 

Levi pinches Eren's cheek, not one on his face but of his ass.

"Captain!"

Eren looks at Levi, displeased and alarmed he would do that at such a time as this.

Eren let's it go when that ghost of a smile makes another appearance on Levi's lips. Levi glad that it does not have to be in only dreams that they connect like this. That Eren is his, and truly. That he said all those sweet words, his sweet Eren...

"Eren. Sorry. But it looks like you aren't dreaming either. I just wanted to make sure we're all on the same page."

Then on the mention of that.

"Ah shit. Eren... if none of this has been a dream then... damn."

"What is the matter sir?"

Eren is looking at him in concern, wanting to worry about whatever it is he is stressing about.

"Cleaning..." Levi starts, trailing off almost like Eren had.

"Of course?" Eren replies, not understanding the brevity. Levi finishes.

"...today has to be...a cleaning day."

Eren thinks on why this must be so since they'd done quite a bit of cleaning the day before. Was there an area that needed the whole day because it needed extensive cleaning especially? Eren narrows it down.

This bed. The bathroom. The horrible state of the office because-

Eren looks at Levi, horrified.

"Sir... no way... did you..." and because the words are so detached from his Captain that Eren has a hard time getting them out "-did you make... such a mess because since you thought this was a dream, that we... would not have to clean it up?"

Eren is trying to push Levi's face from against his neck where Levi has buried it in hiding, mutually horrified at his miscalculation.

His "That's right." muffled and felt against his shoulder as Eren is unsuccessful.

Eren doesn't think he has the heart to remind Levi that not only did they make such a mess, but Levi had not finished the paperwork... and had even... destroyed some of the work, when they'd uhm been working on other things.

"Captain Levi."

"What."

"I will turn into a titan."

Levi takes his face out from Eren's shoulder.

"Eren, what the fuck?"

Eren's face is serious as he decides to come clean on the matter. As Levi has a duty to him, Eren has a debt he owes to Levi.

"Sir. If I turn into a titan you will have to subjugate me. In the case of such an event, is that not a permissible excuse as to why _the paperwork that was to be sent to the Commander this morning is not yet finished._ "

Levi deadpanning, "Oh my shit _fucking god_."

Eren continues.

"What do you think sir? Shall we do it?"

Levi kisses him hard.

"Let's do it Eren. And then afterwards I'm going to do you so hard and so much that you won't even be able to walk as a titan-"

Eren interrupts with some apologies, a strict look of stark determination on his face "I understand sir. I will do it. Please do me as much as you like after the operation, for now we must get dressed-"

And then a knock interrupts Eren.

Levi throwing on some clothes, he wraps Eren up tightly in the duvet. Eren peeking through the crack of the bedroom door into the office, to where the door to the hall is. Levi answering with a completely stoic look on his face. Swearing when he sees who it is. Not only did Commander Erwin come to collect the paperwork which he knows could not have been done. He's come to talk to Levi about the other soldiers who'd been peeking out from behind their doors up until Levi had opened his. Levi unable to keep from scowling. They being those who'd made complaints to Erwin about a certain issue about... noise.

That day is cleaning day for everyone.

Except Erwin, who's only punishment for Levi is that after they finish cleaning his office. Erwin finishes the paperwork Levi had failed to do... with Eren assisting him.

Separated from Eren, Levi is pissed and moody (more so) all day. Which Hanji thinks is bullshit considering he'd had a lot of you know, last night. Levi's Squad makes no comment sure they're going to die for... voicing their concerns; they'd thought Eren had just been getting punished is all... too extremely... they'd wanted to help!

Not even allowed to see each other at meals, it is not until evening and Commander Erwin has gotten the work done that after declining Eren's offer of tea, the Commander leaves with some of the work in hand. Mike carrying the rest. Allowing Captain Levi to return to his quarters, to return to Eren finally.

Eren's offer of tea to Levi unheard as they lock lips, the door Levi barely managed to shut as he wraps his arms around Eren and that quickly escalates to sex on the sofa.

Eren assists Levi in barricading the door the next morning before Commander Erwin comes to scold Levi a second time without fail.

Levi telling Eren he'll carry him, and they'll use his gear to escape out the window. 

Eren in Levi's arms, this plan is carried out just as Mike breaks the door open.

Hanji asking Levi at breakfast the following day why couldn't they have just done it in the dungeons to begin with if that's where they were going to run off to.

Levi tells her to mind her shitty business as he loads a tray with food to take to Eren who most certainly can't move after three nights in a row.

Possibly four.

The week if Eren will let Captain Levi have his way.


End file.
